A Witches Help
by Silver-Tiger-Lily
Summary: Kikyo has an evil secret, and it is reveaed by a witch Kags meets in the forest. Things aren't as smooth as they hoped, and this girl has a complicated past. Pairings: KagxSess MirxSan InuxYuk KikxNar I WILL REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS & my first fic. Crappy sum
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome was walking thorough the woods, ranting as per usual. This time not even her best friend Sango could calm her down. Inuyasha had just told her to her face that he would rather die with Kikyo than stay with her. She was thinking this when among other things when she spied a young girl who couldn't be more than 14 years old and she seemed hurt pretty badly.

Forgetting her own problems, Kagome went straight to the younger girl. She was getting worried. In her 17 years she had rarely seen wounds this bad.

"Is there anything I can do to help? You seem to be in pretty bad shape." Kagome said this all very anxiously. The girl looked at her and Kagome gasped. She couldn't help herself. She felt immense power when she looked into the girls piercing green eyes, which seemed to be the same exact color as the leaves of a maple tree in the summertime.

The girl smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I've been in worse conditions than this. If you just hand me my bag I'd be grateful. Thanks." she had a pretty voice, like a bird song, and a beautiful smile, much like Kagome's.

"Now if I could just find that damn potion, I'll be fine." She rummaged a little longer and triumphantly pulled out a small bottle full of a purple liquid. She drank and Kagome saw her grimace in disgust.

Her body began to glow and her wounds healed themselves before Kagome's eyes.

"My name is Yukia, by the way." Kagome raised one of her eyebrows.

Yukia saw that and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Yeesh. My full title is," she took a deep breath like this was very painful. "It's Lady Ina-Karu-Sata Yukia, the last earth element witch and apparently the only one stupid enough to challenge Lord Sesshomaru, taiyouki of the Western Lands, to a battle. Or so he says." She gave a "gag me" look at that last bit Kagome decided she was going to like this girl. She smiled.

"My name is Lady Higurashi Kagome, miko in training, and yes you are incredibly stupid to challenge Lord Sesshomaru to a battle. I bet that is how you got all the wounds you had. "She looked at Yukia and laughed long and loud she had such a sarcastic look on her face.

"Thanks a lot. That's a real good thing to know how highly you think of me. Aww, man! My robe is covered in blood and dirt. How wonderful. Is there a hot spring I could use for a quick bath?" Yukia said this while holding a corner of her forest green, knee-length robe that had a lighter green lining and a bright orange lily on each side of the robe.

"Sure, but let me introduce you to my friends back at my camp." Kagome was sure she would get along well with everyone. She was just so likable. "So, who won that battle? You or Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked trying to make conversation. Yukia smiled. She knew what Kagome was doing and raised her eyebrows.

"Neither of us 'won' we were both about to attack head on-"

"With what!?! You don't have any weapons!" Kagome couldn't help pointing this out. She was beginning to doubt Yukia's story. This must have shown on her face because she realized that Yukia knew and was studying her.

_'I'll show her'_, Yukia decided. _'I trust her.'_

"One second." Yukia reached into a pocket that seemed to appear out of nowhere on her robe. "these are my weapons." She had a leather belt with six daggers on it and she had a sword the same size as Inuyasha's though it was shaped less like a fang. The most mesmerizing part was on each dark brown hilt there was a leaf in a circle and on the handle there was a star of silver. They all seemed to have been grown instead of carved into the wood.

"Maybe not the most ideal weapons, but when ever I throw the knives they will come back to me when I give the command, and they make excellent tracking devices. So tell me, what were you doing in the forest at my hour of need?" Kagome suddenly remembered why she had been in the forest in the first place. It was funny though, she didn't feel angry anymore.

"A friend of mine made me mad and upset; we had just had a big fight." Yukia looked thoughtful.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kagome jumped. How could Yukia have known that?

"I can tell by your eyes. They looked really sad, but also like you had done this before. Oh, is this you're camp over here?" They had reached the camp and only Sango and Shippou were there.

"Yukia, this is my best friend Sango. Sango this is my new friend Yukia. Where is everyone?" Kagome was wondering if they had gotten into trouble.

"They went scout the area and Miroku took Kirara." she smiled at Yukia. She seemed like a nice enough girl.

"Kagome was just about to take me to the hot springs, so I can clean this blood and dirt off of me. Also, I haven't learned your name yet, Sir Fox Demon." This last part had been spoken to Shippou.

"My name is Shippou! I have a great idea! How about we all go to the hot springs? I need a bath and we would have a lot of fun!" Shippou said all of this very excitedly in a slightly high voice. Yukia laughed. She had a feeling they would all become good friends.

"We should start heading back;" Kagome said regretfully. " the guys are probably worrying about us." They had a great time. After getting all cleaned up, Yukia mended her clothes with magic. Kagome and Sango saw that her clothes were pretty different than any thing they had seen in the Feudal Era. For one thing, she refused to wear skirts, dresses, or kimonos. She wore hip-hugging pants with a tie in the front. She also wore a midriff that buttoned a lot like Sango's cat suit. All this was in varying shades of green. She explained that this was because she was constantly getting into fights with powerful demons and had to be able to move around.

: p

Sango had an idea.

"Let me braid your hair! It's so long!" that took about five minutes and during that time Shippou and Yukia had An intense discussion on magic and the different types of spells and tricks.

"Let me teach one of my favorite spells that get me out of a tight spot. Take an acorn and say 'ifo nina blastus', but not too loudly."

"Why," asked Shippou. "It doesn't do any thing to the spell, does it?"

"Yes, if you say it too loudly there will be too big an explosion and that you're supposed to use it as a way to escape." Yukia explained this as if she did it every day.

They were coming to the camp and everyone except for Kikyo was there and waiting for them. Yukia hid a little shyly behind Kagome and Sango. Shippou ran ahead and said hi to everyone there. This is the scene through Yukia's eyes.

_'A tall human man with black hair was getting off of the back of a transformed cat demon and in front of them was a half-demon in a red kimono. He had long silvery-white hair and adorable little puppy ears. The thing that captured her attention the most though was his kimono. She could tell it had magical properties, and it was very intriguing'_

She wanted to know more about it when Shippou came and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Yukia meet everyone else!! Inuyasha, this is Yukia," she smiled shyly at the half-demon, "and this is Miroku." Yukia didn't have time to blink before Miroku was in front of her, holding both of her hands, asking her to bear his childrenshe didn't have time to respond, though, before Sango hit him on his head with her giant boomerang. Suddenly, Yukia was being lifted into the air by her neck and she looked down at her captor and gulped. Standing below her was Lord Sesshomaru, and Kagome did _not_ like the way he was smiling at Yukia being partially strangled.

"So," he said in cold, smooth voice that made the hairs on the back of Shippou's neck stand up, "we meet again, witch. I saw you while you were bathing with the other women here." He paused. Yukia seemed to be trying to say some thing. He loosened the grip on her neck to give her just enough air to speak.

"Pervert."

"You will die now."

"I just have one question for you, Sesshomaru," Yukia gasped. He tightened his grip. Everybody seemed to be frozen in place.

"And what would that be, witch?" He was going to enjoy killing her for her impudence.

"What were we fighting about earlier? All I remember is saying that some humans weren't inferior to some humans." She honestly looked confused.

Sesshomaru growled, "It sounded like you said that humans were superior to demons." Yukia began having a quiet laughing fit. Inuyasha stared at her. _Either she's the bravest person in the world or the absolute craziest!' _Considering she was a human it was probably the latter. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had seen her before, he just didn't know where.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but nobody would be that stupid. Umm," she looked down at her dangling feet, "how about I apologize and you can put me down?" Sesshomaru dropped her and turned around to talk to Inuyasha. He didn't see it, but Yukia stuck her tongue out at him and rubbed her neck. She had 4 little burn marks on the left side of her neck and one on the right.

Sesshomaru looked into the sky.

"Your wench is approaching, half-breed." This was obviously aimed at Inuyasha. Kikyo landed next to Yukia and Yukia gasped.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha suddenly remembered where he had seen Yukia before.

Plese review and this is my first fic so critisism is welcome. Even send flames i f yuo want. Oh, and for a heads up there will be LOTS of Kikyo bashing so if youlove Kikyo YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Lots of love,Silver-T iger -Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You!!" Kikyo spluttered. This was impossible. She had killed her!

"Hello Kikyo. I see you remember me." Yukia felt 2 amazed and 75 disgusted and 1 scared and 22 just plain creeped out. Inuyasha realized that this was not a good time for his discovery to be made public.

"How the bloody hell are you still alive? I killed you! I killed you! I killed you!" Kikyo was freaking out. Kagome looked to Yukia for an explanation. Yukia sighed. This wasn't going to be pretty. She felt like crap and she was going to have to explain everything._ 'I wonder how Kagome will react. I hope she and Kikyo aren't good friends'_ she felt some ones hand on her arm. She looked up and saw Sango give her an encouraging smile.

"It all started 53 years ago when I was 4 years old. Don't interrupt." She had seen Kagome look at her in confusion and open her mouth. "Everything will make sense in the end. So it turns out Kikyo was in love with my father, even though she was 'seeing' a hanyou, though I met him only one time. At least, I don't remember him all that well. Anyways, when my papa refused her, she blamed it all on me. She was _not_ a virgin, though. She tricked my papa into thinking it was his wife who died a year before I was born. Don't ask me how she did it, but she did. He found out and was about to tell the village when she tried to kill us with a bomb. Didn't work because I had subconciencously put a protective spell on me and my papa. We were 'sleeping' for 52 years. He brought us out and 6 years later, my poor papa died. Before he did though, he put every ounce of magic he had into me. That is basically why I hate Kikyo." Yukia finished this with a look of intense sadness on her face. Sesshomaru realized just how close she had been to her father, and she was still grieving. _'But what happened to her mother?' _he couldn't help wondering. Inuyasha was thinking the same thing.

"So this is the little girl who threatened to kill me if I hurt her father? Well, you've grown up quite a bit." She looked at him hard, and then realized what he was talking about. She dropped to her knees and whispered something that made Kagome and Shippou give her a hug.

"I'm sorry, papa." Yukia started to cry silently when Kikyo noticed this she smiled and started talking about how if he had never been born, her father might still be alive to this day. She continued in this manner until Inuyasha cut her off sharply.

"That's enough, Kikyo. Yukia is going to be traveling with is, so be _nice_,"

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome and Yukia said this at the same time.

"Inuyasha, why are you so dense?" Kagome sighed. Another fight with Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well, why don't you go back to your own time? We have Kikyo now, so we don't need you to search for the sacred jewel shards?!" she sat him and went off alone. She needed to think. Sesshomaru saw her and quietly followed.

Yukia sighed. Then she turned around and walked toward Inuyasha. That filthy clay zombie, Kikyo, had her arms around him and was talking to him in a sickly sweet voice. Yukia walked up behind Inuyasha and hit him hard; it was like Kagome had sat him when she was _very_ angry.

"What the hell was that for, Yukia?" he growled. Yukia saw Kikyo smile that bastardly evil smile of hers.

"That, Inuyasha, is for being even more like a moron than as per usual. I mean, _seriously_, if you choose to go to hell with a dead clay zombie, you are even stupider than you appear. Now that, my friend, is saying something." She had a sad smile on her face as she said this. She saw Inuyasha jump up, apparently to fight her.

"Inuyasha, if you really want to fight me, I will fight. Let me just say it would not be in your best interests." Yukia said this and her eyes and necklace began to glow with a pulsing green light. Inuyasha backed down. _'Why is he so damn stupid? _She couldn't help thinking.

Miroku stood up and went and said something to Sango, who blushed and went with him. Something was going to happen and Yukia knew it.

Kagome was staring at her reflection in the river, unaware she was being watched by a certain taiyoukai. She wondered why Inuyasha insisted on sticking around and hurting her. She was considering leaving when she noticed Sesshomaru behind her. He sat down on the big, flat rock behind Kagome.

"Why are you crying for my half-brother's stupidity? It is his fault, for choosing a dead miko instead of a live person." Kagome sighed. She stood up, and faced Sesshomaru.

"I cry because I have realized I have fallen out of love with Inuyasha. I still care for him and he is my best friend, but I don't want to have him go to hell with Kikyo. Sango and Miroku are together and paying more attention to their love affair, so they don't notice the coolness between Inuyasha and me. Yukia is nice but she is so young, I like to talk to her, but she understands that some things are for older people to hear. I guess what I really need right now is a friend." While she was wondering what the hell she was telling this to Sesshomaru for, he reached out and grabbed her hand. He had never had a friend before, but he would have this interesting young miko teach him how.

"I will be your friend, miko." He said cautiously. Kagome's eyes lit right up.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Kagome grabbed his hand and gave him a hug that made Sesshomaru's heart do a flip. "Thank you for being my friend." Kagome was smiling and wiping her tears away.

Sango and Miroku were looking at the stars. Sango cast a sideways glance at Miroku and wondered what this was all about.

Miroku thought to himself, _'She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met.'_

"Sango," he began nervously, "We have only known each other for a couple of years, but," _'Okay, Miroku, why are so nervous?' _he asked himself_ 'Duh, because you love her.' _"Sango, will you marry me?" he said very quickly. Miroku held a silver heart-shaped locket on a silver chain that looked like it was a few centuries old, and put it around Sango's neck.

"Miroku, I-I don't know what to say." Sango faltered. She heard Miroku's warm breath against her ear.

"Say you'll marry me Sango." Sango turned around and Miroku pulled her into his arms.

"I will marry you Miroku. And," she couldn't help adding with a smile, "I will bear your children."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukia walked into camp with a satisfied smile on her face. She noticed Kikyo had a smile on her face and was saying something to Inuyasha._ 'This can't be good.'_ Yukia absolutely refused to talk to Kikyo because Kikyo probably would kill her given half a chance. She strained to hear what was going on behind the tree she hid behind.

"-gone for awhile Inuyasha. It's a thing for miko's." she was lying through her teeth and Yukia knew it. Inuyasha, amazingly, seemed to notice that Kagome had never said anything about going away like that to him.

"Why isn't Kagome going with you, Kikyo? She is a miko too," he said, stating the obvious.

"Because she isn't nearly powerful enough." She said in a scoffing tone.

Yukia felt like killing her and making sure she stayed dead. Inuyasha glanced at the tree Yukia was hiding behind. He had sensed her anger.

Before anybody could say or do any thing, Kikyo's soul collector's lifted her into the sky. Yukia stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind.

"I _swear_, one of these days I'm going to just snap." She seemed to be talking to herself more than Inuyasha and he could still smell her anger. She started to glow like a fire fly and Inuyasha dumped a cup of water on her head. Needless to say, Yukia was less than happy. She looked at Inuyasha with reproachful eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!?" she growled. She stood up to face him and she was _mad_. Suddenly, she drooped to her knees in pain. She was clutching that silver locket she wore around her neck. She was way beyond furious.

"I hope this is important." She growled to herself. "But than again, important means two different things to me and her."

She leapt into the air and started hopping from tree to tree. Inuyasha was dying to know what she was talking about.

Kagome arrived at the campsite asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. She had fallen asleep sitting in his lap, listening to his heart beat. It took all of Sesshomaru's willpower not to lean down and kiss her; she looked so beautiful with her hair over her shoulders and the moonlight glistening on her eyelashes.

He sat down and looked at her in her in that green and white outfit she alway's wore.

'_You're in love with her, Fluffy_. _Just admit it and everyone will be happier.'_ A voice inside his head pointed out.

'_**Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my thoughts?' **_Sesshomaru growled.

'_I'm you're inner demon, genius. Kami, what that girl sees in you is far beyond me.'_

'_**Watch it, smart aleck. Or so help me, I'll-'**_

'_Or you'll what, kill me? Hate to break it to ya, but you kil lme, you kill you. Comprendo__**?'**_

'_**Why are you here? What purpose do you serve?**_

'_Let's get back to Kagome, shall we?' _Sesshomaru glanced down at the peaceful form of Kagome. He inhaled her scent of orange and a summer's day. The voice in his head smirked.

'_Come on, Fluffy. Say it. Say it! You know you _want_ to!'_

_**'I-I love her. Happy now?' **_he asked sarcastically__ Kagome squirmed and her brow's came together and Sesshomaru smelled her fear. He lightly grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Her expression immediately became peaceful again and she whispered "Sesshomaru."

_'Good,' _said inner Sesshomaru._ 'Now tell her.'_

A chilly wind blew and Sesshomaru's tail automatically wrapped itself around him and Kagome. He leaned down and whispered in her ear 3 words that he would only say to her and her alone.

"I love you." he whispered this so softly he wondered whether he saisd it or not.

Kagome's eye's fluttered open and Sesshomaru froze. Her brown eyes with their sliver of cerulean blue intensely stared into His amber ones that had such a warm glow to them.

"I love you, too, Sesshy." She said and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised and he kissed her back. How wonderful it was to finally be kissing her! They stared into each other's eyes and Kagome snuggled up close to Sesshomaru and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru stayed up to make sure no one hurt _his_ Kagome.

Sorry for the super short chapter!! Will update ASAP!! Lots of reviews please!! Are you happy now, shadowgirl? And might I suggest www.a for all of you SessxKag fanatics!!

Love Yukia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meet The Family.

Near dawn Yukia slowed, nearing the rather large village. Inuyasha silently followed her. In his mind, he thanked the God Tree that Yukia hadn't noticed him.

She arrived outside the village and the very second the guard saw her he opened the gate around the village. What put Inuyasha in shock though was the fact that the guard bowed deeply to Yukia. She just kept walking towards a very large and very beautiful castle made of polished wood.

Inuyasha followed her into a throne room with two thrones made of gold that shone like the rising sun. There was a princess sitting on the left throne. She looked oddly familiar. She had short hair that went down to her ears and she had soft, slightly vacant looking blue eyes. Yukia waltzed right up to her and growled.

"What the hell do you want, Rukia?" Princess Rukia held up one slender finger and called out "Nankeen, will you come here now? My dear sister has joined us."

Inuyasha did a double-take. Yukia, a princess? No way in _Hell_ was that possible. He spied on as an ancient demoness feebly walked up to Yukia. She had Green hair and Black eyes and wrinkles from laughter. Yukia's eyes softened ever so slightly as the old youkai came towards her. Giving her a reassuring smile, Nankeen lifted her nose in the air and sniffed dramatically.

"She is pure." She said in a light, laughing voice. Yukia's eyes widened and she seemed to figure out what the demoness meant by 'pure'.

"Well, sister, seeing as our birthday is in a week, you and I shall be celebrating our coming to age and," Princess Rukia said this with a genuine smile, "a great Lord has expressed a request for your hand in marriage."

"No fucking way!!" Yukia exclaimed. Inuyasha was thinking the exact same thing and wondered if Yukia's sister had brain trauma. Yukia regained control of herself and said in an icy tone that would have rivaled Sesshomaru.

"Please arrange rooms for my hanyou friend and if I am needed, I will be in my room." With that said, she turned on her heal, shooting Inuyasha an amused look at his shock, whispered, "You didn't honestly think I didn't notice an aura that powerful following me!?!" and went down a corridor.

With her sister out of sight, Rukia smiled sweetly at Inuyasha, almost flirting with him. "Follow me, Master- oh I didn't catch your name." Inuyasha, as oblivious as ever replied.

"My name is Inuyasha." He grunted._ 'Ooohh, a hard one, eh? No fear, a little flirting here, a little flirting there, and he _will_ be mine!" _Rukia cackled evilly in her mind.

The arrived at a corridor lit with torches. Princess Rukia took Inuyasha too a door with a willow tree painted on it. Next too it, was a door with a silver tiger lily.

"That is my sisters room," Rukia said, pointing to the door with the silver tiger lily, "Yours is the one with the willow. If you desire 'company'later on this evening, my bedroom is the one with the pink cherry blossoms." She said smiling seductively.

Inuyasha shook his head. Yukia and Rukia may be twins, but they were opposites. He entered his room and saw that it had been occupied by a man of considerable power, and he loved the earth. The bed was a warm chocolate brow, withy a silk blanket and pillowcases. Turning back the blanket he noticed that there was a piece of parchment there. It said, in long elegant strokes-

_I am the Lord of this house. I am a father and My Two daughter's names are_

_Yukia and Rukia Ina-Karu-Sata. Only Yukia has inherited my power._

_I am the Great Witch. I AM LORD KORU INA-KARU -SATA, Father of the greatest and most powerful witch ever to live, Princess Yukia, My silver tiger lily._

Inuyasha stared dumbly at the piece of paper. He was in her _father's_ room!

_**Earlier That Night **_

As Sesshomaru watched Kagome sleep, he reminisced about the lat 3 months he had ben traveling with her and the half-breeds companions. He had been curious about the strangely dressed miko and where she came from. He gave the pretense that he was only there so they would make good use of the information he had found out. He had found that Naraku became weak on the full moon. He had convinced himself that that was the only reason he stayed there, too make sure they didn't mess up the information he had given Inuyasha and the others.

he had given Inuyasha and the others. No way in _hell_ would he admit that he had fallen in love, much less with a _human _woman!

They had been traveling for two days he remembered, and he had gotten her angry.

**_Flashback (Sesshy's POV) _**

"Wench," I called her, "You will wash this Sesshomaru's haori." Ah her eyes flashed with anger, their sapphire blue turning as hard as gems themselves. Right then I had wanted to wrap my arm around her and kiss her. I realized what I had thought and was shocked at my self. This Sesshomaru didn't even _lust_ after human women.

"Let's get one thing straight, Mr. I-Have-An-Icicle-Jammed-Up-My-Ass, I do _not,_ I repeat _do not_ take orders from pompous, arrogant jerks, such as yourself.." She had no right to challenge this Sesshomaru's authority. Inside, I grew excited. This woman was a good warrior, and she would probably make a good mother.

_'Whoa, where in the seven hells did that thought come from?' _I asked my self. I walked away, and my demon answered.

_'Imagine this Ice Prince.'_ And he sent me a picture of Kagome sitting in my lap, holding a half demon baby. The baby had a magenta stripe on each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead. I quickly shook my head to rid it of such thoughts. I began to watch the miko more closely, disgusted at how my moronic half brother and the undead miko, who smelled of evil and grave yard dirt, mistreated her, though at the same time noting how the perverted monk and the demon slayer loved her dearly and the fox kit called her "momma".

**_End flashback and sesshy's POV _**

He had steadily grown more in love with the miko, and everything was relatively calm until he had sensed and angry, though not exactly evil presence. There he had fought the witch and Kagome saved her. The witch, Yukia was her name, had seemed like a little sister to him, Torturing him at every opportunity. She had some how made it easier to tell the woman he love that he did indeed love her.

He looked at Kogome's sleeping figure and could see the slight smile a adorning her face. That was when he realized that she may be human, but she was fierce and loyal, yet sweet and gentle, and he loved her with all his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flirtymiyu-Thanks! and yeah, Fluffy's defintely got it goin on!

Kaihaku No Iroke-Thanks for the constructive critiscm. It really made me re-read my chappies, and i realized just how unclear it was, and i hope this made the water just a bit more crystal clear!

EternalLove495-Thanks for the review and i will update as often as i possibly can!!

Thats all for now folks, for it is Sunday night and at 1:13 am, this silver tiger lily needs to close her petals.

Good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha had been sleeping soundly when he awoke to the scent of salty tears. He realized that they were Yukia's and he went to her room and paused. He was slightly nervous about entering a girl's room. He shook his head. He went into her room and saw her sitting on her bed, crying. She was just wearing a breast wrap and her pants.

She looked at Inuyasha when he sat down on her queen sized bed. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him, and it felt so right. He thought of how it felt to have Kikyo in his arms and it felt like holding a corpse. Holding Yukia was like holding the one who was dearest to him.

He realized something. _'I'm in love with her. I am not in love with Kikyo anymore.'_

"I miss him," Yukia said suddenly. She looked from the painting of a man on the wall, whom Inuyasha realized must be her father. After staring at the picture for about 5 more minutes, she began to think of the hanyou whose arms she was so comfortably in. She looked into Inuyasha's deep, golden eyes and realized something she had been denying for the month she had known him. She was in love with the loud mouthed, and sometimes dense, hanyou. She noticed him looking at her and her cheeks stained pink. She gently bit her lip, then let go of it.

He couldn't take it any more. He crashed his lips onto hers. To say Yukia was shocked was the understatement of the millennia. She quickly responded to the kiss, and when Inuyasha gently bit her bottom lip with his fangs, she gasped, and that was all the invitation he needed. Inuyasha explored her mouth and inhaled her scent. It was heavenly, like lemon and honey when you have a horrible cold. He encouraged her to explore the nooks and crevices in his mouth. Yukia began tentatively, then became bolder and licked his fangs marveling at the fact they were so dangerous. She barely noticed when they laid down and moaned when Inuyasha began trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, all the way to the top of the breast wrap and stopped. He could sense she wasn't ready to go further. He finished by kissing her lips again and falling asleep with his love in his arms. "My love," his whispered in her ear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&earlier that day&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome woke up, staring unto Sesshomaru's seemingly sleeping face. She gently untangled herself from him arm. She tried to stand up, but Sesshomaru's tail was still wrapped tightly around her. Kagome remembered last night. She smiled a smile that could and did melt even the most voided demons heart. Sesshomaru suddenly opened his eyes, startling Kagome. She jumped and tripped into his lap again and pouted.

"Sesshomaru? Could you _please_ let me go take a bath?" she inquired.

"How about I join you?" he asked seductively. Kagome turned so red; she felt her cheeks turn on fire. She was sure he was serious.

A thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Sesshomaru, do you know where Sango and Miroku are?"

"The demon slayer and the monk are coming this way now." He replied after sniffing the air. Sure enough, they commenced stumbling into the clearing merely seconds after he had proclaimed the statement.

"Guess what?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Miroku finally won?" Kagome guessed with a sly smile.

"NO! Well, yes," she admitted. "But we're getting married!!!" she blurted out.

Kagome dressed in a long green skirt, and a white tank top. They went to a village to gather more supplies when Kagome heard an interesting bit of gossip. She was at a fruit stand looking at dried cherries when short, stout, man in a dusty haori was laughing at something his friend had just said.

"So, she's back, eh? The Silver Tiger Lily Princess is back? Geez, I wonder where Yukia has been all this time."

"Apparently, she had been traveling with a half demon, 3 demons, and 3 humans. Her sister Rukia, the Sakura Princess, supposedly called her back some how and she was _pissed_. The half Demon with her didn't seem to be too bright."

That last comment made her smile. It was most definitely Inuyasha and Yukia they were talking about. She was about to leave when the tall one with spiky hair asked "Why was she called back?"

The fat man gaped at him. "Her _birthday _is tomorrow, and she will be 14." The tall man still didn't seem to get it. The fat one sighed. "Marrying Age?!!?" a look of recognition crossed the tall ones face. They made their purchases and left. Kagome quickly bought everything that they would need.

"What's up, Kagome?" Sango asked as soon as she saw Kagome enter the clearing.

"Yukia's birthday party is tomorrow. We have to go."

"Where is it?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know." admitted Kagome. "Bit they kept referring to her as the Silver Tiger Lily Princess and her sister (yes, apparently she has a sister) as the-"

"Sakura Princess!" finished Miroku excitedly "I can't believe I didn't make the connection before! The Village of the Flower Princesses is the most successful ningen village in Japan, mostly because of Yukia, the Silver Tiger Lily Princess!" he finished in one breath. Sesshomaru realized why Yukia had seemed a little familiar to him. When she was a small girl, even younger than Rin, her father had brought her to his palace to make negotiations. She had been wearing a green kimono and had refused to give up her sword. When he had growled to her to take it off, she had pulled it out and it grew about foot longer and had replied in a sweet little voice, "With all due respect, Lord, SCREW YOU!" Sesshomaru came back to Earth and responded to everyone's concerned looks by stating simply "I know where that is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After waking up to the warm embrace of Inuyasha, Yukia got up and got dressed in a kimono with orange tiger lilies and silver tiger lilies strewn across it. Inuyasha woke to what he called the most beautiful thing in the world. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She turned her head toward him and kissed him. They jumped apart when a loud rapping was heard on the door to her room. She went to the door and looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha and said "Hide!" she watched him go into the giant wardrobe against the far wall.

"Princess? You have visitors." said a servant after she opened the door.

"Thank you, I will be right down she said, and then added, "And hopefully Inuyasha will come greet them with me." The servant left and Inuyasha came out of his hiding place. "Let's go" he said.

When they got down to the foyer, 3 feminine screams made Inuyasha flatten his ears against his skull. Kagome, Sango and Yukia were all hugging each other, with Rin, Shippo, Jaken, Miroku and Sesshomaru all standing there in the back.

"I knew you would come. You're just in time for my ball!" exclaimed Yukia with a smile.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was dressed in a red kimono with white trimming; it had small sacred jewels all over the front. Sango was in a dark purple outlined in light blue with pink roses all across the front. Yukia was dressed in a dark forest green with sakura blossoms and tiger lilies strewn over the front. On the back each girl had a willow tree, and there hair was done in chignon dine at he base of the neck. While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru took in all of the beauty before them, Yukia's sister Rukia, dressed identically as Yukia, came up and said in a joyful tone to her younger sister, "Here is the suitor who wishes to marry you." Out from behind of her stepped-

"Naraku." whispered everyone.

Sorryt everyone! I've been grounded from the computer so i couldn't updated. Hpe You Like!!!!

Yukia


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yukia stared at Inuyasha, wondering why he had said that. This man was obviously human, and from what she had been told about Naraku, he was a half-demon, a hanyou.

"Naraku? Who is that?" Rukia asked, still having about as much expression as a Noh mask. "This is His Gracious Lord Naku, not Na_ra_ku." She laughed her inane tee hee hee. Rolling her eyes, Kagome glanced worriedly at Sesshomaru. The cold demon hadn't made a single motion towards the man that smelled like Naraku but obviously wasn't, I mean this guy couldn't possibly be Naraku. His demonic aura was nil.

"Happy Birthday Princess Yukia!" she said, giving the young princess yet another false smile.

"Excuse me? What exactly is that supposed to mean, Rukia?" Yukia said icily. The look on her face made the cliché _'If looks could kill…' _run through everyone's mind.

"Lord Naku is the handsome lord I told you asked for your hand in marriage."

_'What the fuck?'_

Yukia was so incredibly pissed, she began to glow. Rukia misread this and grinned from ear to ear.

Later on in ballroom, the guests were dancing to a slow song. Yukia had been forced to dance the entire evening with Lord Naku, and if you said Inuyasha was unhappy, it would be like saying Sesshomaru was the warmest, most caring being in Japan.

Finally, Yukia was able to get away, claiming she needed a breath of fresh air. She quickly escaped, shedding her heavy kimono layers until she was just wearing a pair of white mini shorts and a black tank top. Inuyasha quietly followed her. She stopped and saw him. Running up to him and smiling she whispered in his ear.

"I want to show you something." She slipped her hand in his, pulling him into the forest.

After they had walked for a few minutes, and the noise from the castle had disappeared, they came upon a clearing. Yukia sat down, pulling Inuyasha down next to her.

"Look up." She whispered. The sight of the starry sea above them made even Inuyasha feel at peace.

He looked over and gently took Yukia's chin in his strong hand. Turning her face towards him, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded, which only fueled Inuyasha's desire. He rolled on top of her, trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Together they gave into their desires for the night, becoming one in even more ways than young Yukia had imagined possible in her innocence.

Oh my god, I am so so so incredibly sorry I am grounded and I can get on this sight at school but I have to get around the block at my school and my teacher is an ass so again I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm also sorry about the crappy chapter but the words flew and well, I'm glad it'd even grammatically correct.

Now it is once again time for this Silver-Tiger-Lily to close her petals and let the golden threads of dreams come to her and perhaps her insomnia will allow her some peace for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha woke up, and shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. Yukia smiled and in her sleep and snuggled closer to inuyasha's warm chest.

"Happy birthday Yukia." He said quietly, just loud enough to be sure that he said it aloud. He thought about last night, and guilty thoughts began to poison his happiness. He had taken away her virginity, and had nothing for her. No stable home, no promise of happiness, nothing. He shifted away from her ever so slightly. His little movement disturbered her and she opened her big twinkling green eyes.

"Good morning." she said, smiling up at him. All thoughts excluding how beautiful she was completely left his head.

"Good morning." Inuyasha replied, grinning wolfishly. He kissed her on her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. A cool autumn wind blew across their bar shoulders, and they tightened their hold on each other. "We should probably get back." He said.

"Yeah." She whispered. Neither of them moved. They finally got up a couple of hours later, when Inuyasha heard guards begin to look for her.

:3

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome taught rin each of the different flowers and herbs in the castle gardens. Rin had already tentatively began to call Kagome "mama" . KAgome had been so pleased, she had tod Rin that calling her "mama" had been one of the things that made her happiest.

She held up a sprig of freshly picked raspberry leaves, and explained its uses in medicine. He stood there, seemingly as emotionless as a cold marble statue, and just as silent.

Later that evening, Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. She was sitting on the stone bench, by the wild white roses. Her pale lavender kimono shone in the light of the crescent moon. He walked over and sat next to her, lightly plaing his only hand on hers.

"Kagome," he whisperess softy. She turned her chocolate brown orbs toward him.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she inquired quizzically.

"I love you more than I thought possible. You found a way into my heart, a crack in the shield I had worked so hard to make so strong. You fought your way in, and thawed it out. I want you to be with me forever. I want you to be my Lady of the Western Lands, Kagome," he paused, kagome's eyes welled up, tears threatening to spill over, "will you marry me?" Kagome was crying freely now and smiling through her crystal tears.

"Of coure Sesshomaru."

YAY!!

Yukia walked around all day with a secret smile on her face. She went out in her light blue kimono and talked with the villagers, making small talk, helping to heal a wound that someone got while hunting, or helpng to put up the framework fore another hut, without magic. Inuyasha was never far behind her, and when some of the Village's young men started to flirt with her, he would appear behind her and tell them to back off, without even saying a word. She would touch his hand, look a him softly and whisper that he had nothing to worry about.

When they got back to the castle, Sango and Miroku announced that they were going to Mirokus temple to get a marrriage blessing. They bade each other good-bye, and Yukia said that they should wait another week before they left, so that they could make sure that they had all of the supplies that they need.

Kagome sought out Yukia late that night, for she needed to ask her an enormous favor. She heard voices in the courtyard, just off of the Tiger Lily patch. Yukia was sitting there, but so was Inuyasha. Hiding behind a pillar, kagome masked her aura and watched the two lovers talk together. She used that term loosely, for she didn't think taht they were that involved with each other, until inuyasha picked a single tiger lily and threaded it into her braid. She kissed him, and he kissed her back. Kagome's thoughts bubbled up, and she could barely contain her excitement. When Inuyasha left her, Kagome walked up to yukia. Yukia still had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yukia." Kagome said. Yukia immediantly was snapped back to earth.

"Yeah, Kagome? Whats up?" she inquired.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course." Yukia was very puzzled.

"Will you provide the ceremony for Sesshomaru's and my wedding?" she asked, pleading with her eyes. Yukia jumped up and hugged the miko tightly.

"Of course!" she said. "So when did he propose?" she was absolutely giddy.

kagome put her hands on her hips. "how do you know that i didn't ask him?" she asked, trying, and failing, to keep from smiling. Yukia rolled her eyes and muttered something about "they are so alike its scary". She pulled on Kagome's hand.

"Follow me."

They went up into the castle, and they kept going up after they had gone after the 3rd floor. Once they got up a pair of steps hidden behind a sliding panel, Yukia opened it up with a small glow and a whispered word, she opened the barred door.

"This was my mother's room." she whispered. almost in a half trance, she walked over to the wardrobe, and opened the doors wide. Kagome creeped up behind her, afraid to make too much noise. Yukia pulled out a white kimono with a pale light pink trim, and silver embroidery in the shape of roses.

"Its beautiful." Kagome breathed. All questions about Yukia and Inuyasha were put on the back burner for now.

"It was my mother's wedding dress." she paused for such a long time, Kagome was begining to become disappointed that she wouldn't learn more about the elusive subject of Yukia and Rukia's mother.

Yukia started again. "She was a miko. My papa would tell me about her all the time. She had hair darker than a starless night, and eyes as bright s stars. She was powerful, very powerful. She had been sent to protect the village my papa was living in. They met, and they tried their hardest to hate each other, as miko's and witches should. But they fell in love. They really wanted a happy ending." she took a deep breath again. "She became pregnant with me and Rukia. Rukia is a miko you know." she remarked, stroking one of the long, flaring sleeves on the kimono.

Kagome shook her head. She had sensed another miko in the area, but she had never thought tha tit would be Rukia.

Yukia motioned Kagome closer. "I want you to wear this."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can." Yukia said firmly. "And you will."

And so the plans began.

:-- :D :D

Ok, before you kill me, i just want to apologize about not updating sooner..i just recently got ungrounded, and i had a major block...i did write the ending though!! and im sure you'll love it, but u have too wait.

And i have a request. If any of tou like to draw, or create images and go on , tahn coupld you please draw a picture for my story? i know what i see, but i want to see what you see.

Again, I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!!

im going to updat eas oftenas i possibly can...

with lots of love to my faithful fans, (and by that i mean those of you who really are not happy at me taking so long to update...)

Silver-Tiger-Lily

aka

Giniro-Tora-Yuri


End file.
